


IN THIS LOVE 2GETHER

by carolina_beckerj, Patty_Parker60, tmaturaci



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Blindspot - Freeform, Danger, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, M/M, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/pseuds/tmaturaci
Summary: So THIS IS LOVE...when a man or a woman realizes, aftera near tragedy, that the person/persons involved is/aresomeone that they don't want to go on living WITHOUT:Someone that they have a BLINDSPOT for...Adult Language/Fire Arm Battle/Deaths and Injuries
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Jane Doe/Kurt Weller, Tasha Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [AgentHawk11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/gifts), [Nightbyrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbyrd3/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).



THEY SHOT KURT...KURT HAS BEEN SHOT...and this HAS to be a nightmare; a dream of some kind: A HORRIBLE DREAM...Jane  
Jane Weller finds that she's torn between running every available lead to find and KILL these vile, cowardly pukes, and remaining  
here by Kurt's side...his sister Sarah and her Son, Sawyer, have been in Seattle since yesterday afternoon. They have been Inconsolable,  
equally distraught over the serious conditions of both Kurt and Edgar Reade, whom Sarah had a serious relationship with a few years prior.  
Tasha Zapata, the AD's current beau, does what she can to console her soon-to-be in laws (his parents Edwan and Lucy; Brother Edwan Jr, whose  
wife and children remained in Lansing), while trying to keep it together HERSELF-she doesn't know what she'll do if Reade doesn't...NO, NO! He  
WILL PULL THROUGH!

Dr. Miranda Bailey (Chief Of Surgery), Dr. Amelia Shepherd (Chief-Neurology), Dr. Owen Hunt (Trauma Surgery) confer among themselves for  
a few moments, then join the families in the waiting room. Jane stands and was about to walk out of the room, hesitates when the doctors  
enter. Chief of Surgery Amanda Bailey addresses the families together (she makes the call to do this as the two families are so close). "I've had  
an opportunity to craft a plan of action, which I'll implement with the assistance of these doctors-the men and women I consider to be among  
the best the hospital can offer: Amelia Shepherd from Neurology, Owen Hunt, one of our finest Trauma Surgeons, and myself. Once we have  
Agents Reade and Weller"-

"ASSISTANT DIRECTOR READE", Zapata pipes up.

"Forgive me...once we have Assistant Director Reade and Agent Weller stabilized, either or I or Derek Shepherd-the Chief of Neurology-will  
come back and update you all." The surgeons turn to leave.

"Dr. Hunt!" Lucy Reade and Tasha Zapata approach him, hands clasped.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"His father and I am trusting you with our boy; TASHA is trusting you with her Man. HIS SON is trusting you with his daddy."

"Understood, Ma'am." With a reassuring smile, he walks away.

\-----------------------------------------

**THE AMBUSH PRIOR DAY, 2105HRS-SEATTLE, WASH**

\-----------------------------------------

At the same time that three large bore holes *SPANG* through the metal machinery behind which he and Kurt Weller have taken cover; two  
members of the FBI S.W.A.T. team go down, each with a gaping, smoking opening in their chest armor. "FUCK!", Edgar howls, his eyes wide  
with shock and confusion. " _Cop Killer Rounds_ !!?"

These goddamn militia fucks have gotten their slimy, racist paws on the type of ordnance that give all law enforcement pause. Reade's  
mind flits through his options in seconds, coming to a conclusion just as Weller shouts the obvious:

"We should pull 'em back!", Weller shouts back. He empties the remaining round in his clip at the concealed snipers, then barks instructions into  
his throat mike. During the 'pull back', another Agent is wounded, in the shoulder. "Move them back!", the AD directs his second. "You and I will  
suppress!"

During the brief time interval, as Weller relays his orders and reloads his pistol, Reade sights on one of their attackers and sends a round into  
her head at the same instant that the dead woman fires her own weapon, sending the Assistant Director spinning to the ground.

Weller yells, "GODDAMN IT! AGENT OLANU-GET BACK HERE...I'LL COVER YOU!" As the short, wiry female Agent sprints back in a low crouch,  
Kurt triggers his throat mike again: "Patterson! Reade is down! Get Zidan to take out these snipers, and we need a med team-I have Agent Olanu   
working on Reade, but we need outta here! BACK-UP-NOW!", and he turns his attention back to the enemy sniper.

Weller's shots are accurate enough and fired quickly enough to keep the other sniper at bay long enough for the S.W.A.T. team medic to  
reach he and the unconscious Reade. She works quickly and efficiently on their Boss, then pulls her weapon and joins Weller in suppressing  
fire, until back-up can arrive...that's when WELLER is hit, crumpling to the cement floor with barely a sound...

Agent Olanu, on the verge of panic, shouts into her com mic that she is in need of immediate back-up NOW...just as the aggressors withdraw...

Andrea Herrera, on her final run in Aid Car 19 and Jack Gibson jump into the A19; they pull out of the barn, followed less than a minute  
later by PRT19...Gibson makes the call to dispatch: "Dispatch, show A19 responding to Capitol Hill Autonomous Zone, also known as CHAZ"...

"Copy A19-SPD has rolled as shots still heard in the vicinity-per Chief Ripley DO NOT DEPART YOUR VEHICLE until SFD has cleared the area,  
how copy?"

"We copy dispatch-do not approach until given the all clear." To Andy, he growls, "Fucking alt-right shits!"

"No valen verga-not worth dick", she agrees.

Once on scene, they discover that the FBI and SFD have secured the area and they go to work on the injured (A23 and PRT23 roll in five  
roll in five minutes after), and together the medical personnel stabilize those patients who can be stabilized, transporting some of them to Pac-  
North; PRT19 transports Weller, Reade in A23 to Grey-Sloan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also AU): Athena and Michael "have it out" and clear the air about a  
> number of issues...Athena (of course) does NOT BACK DOWN...  
> 

The 'discussion' now has lasted over two hours, and it seems that Michael is getting more agitated. Since he  
came out to Athena (and subsequently moved out of the master bedroom into a bedroom in the basement)  
and the decision to divorce established, HIS opinion is that neither should date until the divorce is finalized,  
and he moves out of the home; Athena did not agree. "YOU DARE QUESTION ME when for over 17 years you lived a  
fucking lie, a deceit that I will probably ever get over, and now you want me to bow to your fucking wishes?!  
LISTEN UP, 'cause here's the news: when you came out, all my doubts and insecurities came out at the same time...  
my ...I'm _police_ , and I slept next to a man 'on the DL' and bore him two children...so now I'm doubting my  
abilities as police as well...do you see how humiliated, and STUPID...and FOOLISH...and undesirable I feel? DO YOU?!

"I can't know that, but I see how those feelings have broken you...and I am sorry 'Thena. I'm beyond sorry."

"I don't care, Michael", she told him coldly. "You don't want me as a woman, and that's fine...Bobby DOES, and I am going  
to accept his dinner invitation."

"No matter how it affects the kids?"

"I don't plan to bring him here to meet the kids-IF I do-until and unless friendship develops into something more. I have known  
and worked with bobby Nash for years, and he is a good man who has _never lied to me_. She said this pointedly,  
and looked him in the eye as she said it.

After years of courting and living this woman, Michael knows that her mind is made up and further arguing is futile. "Just don't  
hurt the kids", he muttered and stomped down the basement steps.

IN the morning, as Athena walks into the kitchen Michael is these-coffee ready and breakfast prepared. "Hey Babe", he greets her."

"How ya doin'? Um...some what I said...You know how I get when I get hot...hot as in highly pissed I mean. I'm sorry."

"Let's forget it. I wanna say again I'm sorry for not being honest, for leading you to expectations about our relationship and  
future-the life that you believed that you had. I thought it over, overnight and 'do you', Babe. Bobby's a good guy. Just...could  
you and he meet elsewhere? At least until I move out?"

"Done...now is that your Grandma's pecan waffle recipe I smell? You're workin' your way into my 'good books', Michael Grant!"


End file.
